


Remember The Monsters?

by mikeypriest



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeypriest/pseuds/mikeypriest
Summary: Frank Iero, a dirty punk kid from New Jersey, is the lead singer of a small punk band and a member of a vampire killing quartet. He meets Gerard Way in a small town he never bothered to remember he name of.Gerard is a worker there, and not quite the legal kind.





	Remember The Monsters?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. The places in this are fictional, honestly. (I don't travel much and research takes time that this guy doesn't have.)  
> There will be death in this. It might suck. This is my first attempt at a SERIOUS work, so  
> tah.  
> Frank's band is made up btw. You're welcome.

PROLOGUE

“Mama, Mama, help me get home

I'm out in the woods,

I am out on my own.

I found me a werewolf,

a nasty old mutt

It showed me its teeth

and went straight for my gut.

Mama, Mama, help me get home

I'm out in the woods, I am out on my own.

I was stopped by a vampire, a rotting old wreck

It showed me its teeth

and went straight for my neck.

Mama, Mama, put me to bed

I won't make it home, I'm already half-dead.

I met an Invalid, and fell for his art

He showed me his smile,

and went straight for my heart.

 

-From "A Child's Walk Home," Nursery Rhymes and Folk Tales”

 

 


End file.
